


of skateparks and cliffsides

by dykesforbethan



Category: Minutemen (2008)
Genre: M/M, Skateboarding, shes dating jocelyn, skate au, stephanie is there for a minute, stephanies a lesbian, virgil is a surfer, zeke and virgil bond over liking lorde, zeke is a skater, zeke wears skirts bc i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykesforbethan/pseuds/dykesforbethan
Summary: “Hey man are you alright?” The brunette asked him. Virgil went red as he tried to gather his thoughts, he looked at the ground, almost as if a response would appear there. “Y-yeah I’m fine.” Virgil choked out, daring to look up at the boy. “Shit dude no you aren’t! You’re bleeding!” He said with concern in his voice. Virgil looked down to his knee, which the boy had been pointing at, to find a rip in his jeans and that he was in fact bleeding. “Fuck.” Virgil mumbled, turning an even deeper shade of red. He could crawl in a hole right now and never come out right now and that would be fine. He looked up to find the brunette’s eyes full of concern as they met his. “C’mon I keep a first aid kit in my bag.” He offered his hand to Virgil, which the blonde took after a moment of contemplation.
Relationships: Virgil Fox/Zeke Thompson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	of skateparks and cliffsides

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based entirely around an idea my friend rory (@vamplreninja on twt) gave me in dms one day and i just completely ran with it. yes i really wrote a fic for a movie that came out twelve years ago, i need serotonin. if u like it u can follow me on twt @bugbearzeke :D

It was the beginning of winter, Virgil hated winter. Okay, maybe hated was an exaggeration, but Virgil definitely preferred summer. In the summer he could spend just about every day surfing, but in the winter he had to trade in his surfboard for a longboard and spend time at skateparks instead of the beach. So Virgil didn’t like winter as much as other people. 

-  
Zeke loved winter: he could wear long skirts and sweaters without his mom telling him he’d get too hot, he could drink tea and sit by his fireplace, and not as many people came to the skatepark when it was cold. It was around 3pm when Zeke pulled up to the skatepark that first Saturday of winter, he was wearing his favorite floral maxi skirt and a plain back sweater to combat the bitter bite of the chilled breeze. He looked around and let out a sigh of relief when he found himself to be one of the only people at the skatepark today, and he wasted no time before he dropped into the bowl.

-

Virgil checked his phone and it was about 4:15pm as he skated through the entrance of Indigo Skatepark, he took note of how few people there were. Virgil was by no means a skater, he was a surfer 1000%, but his mom didn’t like him surfing in the winter because of how cold it gets. So, Virgil bought himself a longboard a few years ago and has been skating in the colder months ever since. Virgil might not be a skater, but he wasn’t bad, he was good enough to be at a skatepark and not fall off his board every five seconds. He enjoyed skating if he was honest, just not as much as surfing. He loved the feeling of outswimming a wave just in time to catch it; the way his heart pounded as he paddled as hard as humanly possible, the way he could feel the wave begin to form itself behind him, and that split second of feeling absolutely weightless when he stood up and caught the wave. Skating wasn’t the same, but it was a close second when he closed his eyes and felt like he was flying. That was the feeling Virgil wanted at that exact moment, the feeling of flying, so he went to drop into the bowl, and just as he did he suddenly felt like he was in slow motion. He saw the most beautiful boy riding up the wall, he was tall and lanky with dark brown hair and he wore the prettiest skirt Virgil had ever seen. Before he knew it, Virgil had been staring for too long and he lost control of his board, flying off and, for lack of better words, completely ate shit. He was more embarrassed than he had ever been in his entire life, and he prayed to every god he could think of that the subject of his distraction hadn’t seen it all happen. But with Virgil’s luck, or lack thereof, the boy had seen it happen, and oh shit he was now skating over to Virgil. “Hey man are you alright?” The brunette asked him. Virgil went red as he tried to gather his thoughts, he looked at the ground, almost as if a response would appear there. “Y-yeah I’m fine.” Virgil choked out, daring to look up at the boy. “Shit dude no you aren’t! You’re bleeding!” He said with concern in his voice. Virgil looked down to his knee, which the boy had been pointing at, to find a rip in his jeans and that he was in fact bleeding. “Fuck.” Virgil mumbled, turning an even deeper shade of red. He could crawl in a hole right now and never come out right now and that would be fine. He looked up to find the brunette’s eyes full of concern as they met his. “C’mon I keep a first aid kit in my bag.” He offered his hand to Virgil, which the blonde took after a moment of contemplation. 

“I’m Zeke by the way.” The boy, Zeke, said as he pulled Virgil to his feet. “Virgil.” The other boy croaked, feeling a tinge of pain as he stood up. Zeke helped him out of the bowl and walked him over to a bench, “Okay stay here, I’m gonna run to my car and grab my bag.” He said with a smile, leaving Virgil there along with his board. Virgil looked at the board, the bottom of it was covered in stickers for artists ranging from Beach Bunny to David Bowie. Virgil set it next to him again as he heard footsteps approaching, he looked up and saw Zeke jogging back over to him. “Alright, let me get a closer look at this.” Zeke said putting his bag on the ground before promptly sitting down next to it. He put his hand gently on Virgil’s knee, which sent electricity through the blondes skin, but he elected to ignore the feeling. He looked down at Zeke, taking in his features and how they changed as he curiously looked at his knee. “I like your skirt.” Virgil said with a sudden confidence to his demeanor. The words caused the other boy’s cheeks to turn a light shade of pink as he looked up and mumbled a “thank you” before continuing to examine Virgil’s wound. “It’s a pretty gnarly gash you got there Virg. Don’t worry though, I’ll getcha patched up in no time.” He said, reaching for his patch covered backpack. Virgil was taken aback by the quick use of a nickname from the other boy, but he liked the way it sounded when it came from his lips. “I’m trusting you Dr. Zeke, this could be life or death!” Virgil said, earning a laugh from the other boy. “I’ll do my best, but the outcome is looking a little grim.” The brunette shot back, the two of them burst out laughing. Zeke was nice, Virgil thought as he watched the boy rummage through his bag, something about being around him just felt easy. Zeke pulled out some rubbing alcohol, cotton pads, and what could only be described as a huge ass bandaid if Virgil had ever seen one. He looked up at the blonde and sighed, “Okay this is probably gonna hurt but I have to clean this thing so it doesn’t get infected.” He said as he poured some alcohol onto the cotton pad in his hand. Virgil chuckled “Oh come on it can’t be that- OW MOTHERFUCKER!” Virgil exclaimed, embarrassing himself in front of the cute brunette for the second time today. Zeke tried his hardest to contain his laughter, but eventually gave up. “Oh my god I’m sorry I’m sorry!” Zeke said between laughs, and Virgil couldn’t help but laugh with him. He let out a sigh of relief when Zeke removed the alcohol covered pad from his knee, but frowned a little at the absence of his touch. “So much for me skating today.” Virgil said with a slight laugh and his cheeks turning pink with slight embarrassment at remembering how he got into this situation to begin with. 

“Yeah it’d probably be best for you so stay off that knee for the rest of the day. Did you drive here?” Zeke asked the blonde. Virgil looked from the Zeke down to his shoes, lightly bumping one against the boy’s knee. “No, I skated here because that’s just how my luck works.” He said with a hint of frustration in his voice. “Oh well, let me give you a ride then!” Zeke offered him, standing up and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “Oh no it’s fine! I don’t wanna make you leave the park! I can just call my mom or order an uber!” Virgil said, suddenly becoming flustered. “No c’mon it’s fine! It’s getting pretty cold out here, I probably would’ve left soon anyway.” Zeke said to the boy with a smile. “Okay fine! But I’m giving you gas money or something!” Virgil insisted to him. “Absolutely not.” Zeke said smugly, offering his hand to Virgil for the second time that day to help him up. Virgil’s cheeks flushed again, but he could always blame that on the cold. He took Zeke’s hand and winced in pain as he stood up. “Shit!” He mumbled to himself, hoping Zeke wouldn’t have heard but, of course, he did. “Hey you alright Virg?” Zeke asked, putting his arm around Virgil’s shoulders to help steady him. The action made the shorter boy’s stomach fill with butterflies as the blood returned to his cheeks for probably the thousandth time that day. “Yeah I’m fine! I’m great! It just... kinda hurts to walk.” Virgil said to Zeke hesitantly as he grabbed his board off of the bench. “Alright, don’t worry my car’s just outside the park.” Zeke said, tightening his grip on Virgil’s shoulder and grabbing his own board. 

The two of them made their way to Zeke’s car in silence, but not the awkward kind, just the kind where nothing really needed to be said in those few moments it took to walk to his car. Virgil was surprised when Zeke walked them straight to an old green VW bus. He doesn’t know what kind of car he had expected Zeke to have, but it wasn’t a bus. Zeke unlocked the car and opened Virgil’s door, noticing the way he observed the car as he got in. Zeke smiled to himself as he closed the door before hurried over to the driver’s side and hopped in. “Most people don’t expect me to own a bus I know, but Bowie here is my pride and joy!” Zeke said, patting the dash of the car with a smile. Virgil looked at him and smiled, Zeke met his gaze and returned the smile. “That’s really cute. Bowie like David?” Virgil asked, watching Zeke’s face get red at the compliment. “Y-yeah like David Bowie. He’s one of my favorite musicians of all time. He was also my first boy crush, if it wasn’t already painfully obvious that I like dudes.” Zeke replied, rushing his words with the last sentence he said as he started his car. “See I think mine was probably Andy Irons, he was a famous surfer.” Virgil said casually, watching the surprise on Zeke’s face as he registered what Virgil had just said. “Oh are you into surfing?” Zeke said as he pulled out of the parking space and slipped a cassette tape into the slot above the radio. “Yeah, I’ve been surfing for most of my life actually. My mom doesn’t like when I do it in the winter because of the cold though, so when it’s not warm enough to surf I skate instead.” Virgil responded to the boy as they made their way onto the main road of their little town and music he had never heard began to play. “That’s really cool Virg. I’ve always been fascinated by surfing, but I’ve always been too scared to try it I guess.” Zeke said as he started humming to the music playing from the speakers. Virgil hummed in response, taking a second to think. “Is it hard to skate in skirts?” He asked abruptly, causing Zeke to turn and look at him as they sat at a stoplight. “Huh? Oh right um, not really. It’s surprisingly comfortable, and I like the way I look in them.” Zeke responded as his cheeks were dusted with a rosy tint, nearly mumbling the last bit. “I like the way you look in them too.” Virgil said in a smug but flirty tone, causing Zeke to let out a half cough half laugh. 

“I uh, I don’t know where I’m taking you.” Zeke said nervously, trying to keep his eyes on the road. “How about to get something to eat?” Virgil asked sweetly before adding, “It’s the least I can do for you really.” Zeke thought on it for a second, the red on his cheeks turning a deeper shade. “Yeah o-okay. Are you down for burgers? I know this great place in the next town over, it’s a 20 minute drive or so but I promise it’s worth it!” He suggested, already making the turn to head in that direction. “Sounds good to me!” Virgil said with a smile, playfully bumping the arm Zeke had rested on the console between them. “Oh by the way, you can change the music if you want! I keep my tapes right there.” He said as he leaned slightly to point to the glovebox in front of Virgil, his arm brushing against the other boy as he bought it back to rest on the console again. The two of them blushed but said nothing as Virgil opened the glovebox and began searching through various tapes. They sat in silence for a minute as Virgil continued looking, until Zeke was startled by the sound of the other boy gasping. “Oh my god Zeke, you like Lorde?!” Virgil asked excitedly as he pulled out a tape labeled Pure Heroine. “Yeah man, she’s another one of my favorite artists! You can put that tape in if you want!” Zeke said happily matching Virgil’s excitement. He looked over when he noticed that the music hadn’t changed after a minute, giving the boy a questioning look. “I um, don’t really know what to push.” Virgil said with a chuckle, pointing to the buttons that were all too faded to be able to know which was which. “Oh right, sorry! Sometimes I forget the labels aren't there cause now it’s just muscle memory.” He said, giving a small laugh. Without a second thought he grabbed Virgil’s hand and guided it to the faded and peeling eject button. “It’s this one here.” He said, smiling as the other boy began to blush. “Thanks.” Virgil managed to croak out as he ejected the other tape and placed in the one he chose. “How old are you Zeke?” Virgil asked after taking a second to compose himself. “I’m eighteen, I would be starting my freshman year of college, but I decided to take a gap year. What about you Virg? You’re not like, one of those really old looking fourteen year olds are you? Cause that would make this awkward as hell.” Zeke asked in a joking manner. “No don’t worry, I’m the same age as you! It’s cool that you’re taking a gap year, I just started at Creekton Community College a few weeks ago.” Virgil answered, trying to be subtle as he rested his arm on the console next to Zeke’s, but not close enough to be touching it. “Hey that’s pretty sick, I’m glad you didn’t go out of state.” Zeke said with a chuckle, daring to take a glance at the blonde who looked down and bit his lip while trying not to blush. The rest of the ride consisted of the boys singing the various tracks of Lorde’s first album together, while their arms slowly scooted closer together. Just as Buzzcut Season was ending, Zeke pulled into the parking lot of a place with a sign reading ‘Grumpy’s Diner’. 

Zeke turned off the car and got out, making his way over to Virgil’s side. “Here we are! Best burgers I’ve ever had.” Zeke said as he opened the car door for Virgil, a gesture the blonde found incredibly sweet. Virgil hopped out of the car, momentarily forgetting about his minorly injured knee until it was too late and he had applied pressure to it. He let out a small yelp and mumbled a quick “Fuck!” under his breath. That was all it took for Zeke to come close and help support him, this time opting to wrap his arm around the shorter boys waist. “T-thanks Zeke.” Virgil said, feeling that electricity again as he shut the door and they walked towards the restaurant. Upon entering the diner, Virgil was surprised when a pretty blonde girl behind the counter with a name tag reading ‘Stephanie’ recognized the boy at his side. “Hey Zeke, dine in or takeout?” She asked the tall boy with a friendly but genuine smile on her face. “Takeout?” Zeke said in a questioning tone, looking at Virgil for input. When the boy nodded he looked back at Stephanie and smiled, “Takeout.” He repeated to her. “Alright, holler at me when y’all are ready to order!” She replied before heading out from behind the counter to go serve other customers. Zeke helped Virgil sit down in a barstool at the counter then proceeded to grab a menu and sit beside him. “So, you must be a regular here for the servers to know your name huh?” Virgil said as he scooted closer to Zeke to get a better look at the menu the boy had. “Well, yes and no. I do come here all the time, but I also worked here all through high school. I only stopped because my dad and I had to start taking care of my grandma.” Zeke said looking up from the menu and at Virgil, who hummed in response to what the brunette had said. “Okay, then tell me what’s good here. You’ve gotta be an expert.” Virgil joked, knocking his knee into Zeke’s gently. “Oh you’re right, I know all things Grumpy!” He joked in return, pushing his knee back against Virgil’s. “In all seriousness though, you can’t go wrong with The Classic,” Zeke said, pointing to the menu. “It’s a burger with lettuce, tomato, pickles, cheese, and our secret Grumpy sauce. The fries and shakes are also delicious!” He said, smiling at Virgil who was listening attentively. “That does sound pretty good. Do you know what you want?” Virgil asked Zeke who simply nodded in return. As if on cue, Stephanie was walking back in their direction, “Yo Steph we’re ready to order.” Zeke said to the girl as she made her way back behind the counter. “Stellar! What can I get for y’all?” She asked the pair sweetly, pulling out a notepad and a pen from her apron. “I’ll take The Classic with fries and a chocolate shake, please.” Virgil said and looked up at the waitress in front of him. She went to school with him, they never talked to each other, but he remembered seeing her cheering at football games or walking through the halls with her girlfriend Jocelyn, he had calculus with her senior year. “Alright! Ant let me guess Zeke, the usual?” She asked, turning her attention to her former coworker. “Yep! Spicy Grumpy with a black bean patty, a side of fries, and a strawberry shake!” Zeke said with ease, just like he had done dozens of times before. “And are the checks together or separate?” Steph asked, and almost in unison, as Zeke said “Separate” Virgil said “Together” without hesitation. Zeke turned his attention away from Steph and to Virgil. “Virg you’re not paying for me!” He said addimently to the blonde as he reached for his wallet. “Yes I am, I told you in the car it’s the least I could do!” Virgil insisted, swatting Zeke’s hand as he reached for his wallet. “Okay well, I’ll let you and your boyfriend figure your payment situation out while I take care of these orders.” Steph said to Zeke, looking between the two boys before promptly turning and heading for the kitchen. “Oh no Steph we’re not-” Zeke started but was quickly cut off by Virgil grabbing his hand, causing the brunette to freeze up and blush. “Yeah he’s a real handful sometimes Steph! He never wants to let me pay!” Virgil said, causing the girl to laugh before she disappeared into the kitchen. Virgil turned to look at Zeke and giggled when he noticed how red in the face the boy was. 

“W-what was that about?” Zeke asked him, his legs fidgeting anxiously. “I just wanted to see you get all flustered.” Virgil said with a smug laugh. “You wanna skate home blondie?” Zeke said, trying to sound serious, eventually giving up and giggling with Virgil. “If it means you’ll let me pay then fine!” Virgil said teasingly, getting up in Zeke’s face. “Okay okay you can pay I give up! But, only if we get to go eat at a spot I know.” Zeke said, giving in to Virgil’s pleas. “It’s a deal, pretty boy.” Virgil said, bumping his knee against Zeke’s again as he gave the boy a smirk. The pair talked for a few more minutes before Steph came out with their food. “Okay boys have y’all decided how you wanna pay?” She asked, looking between the two of them and setting the bags of food in front of them. “Yes, I’m paying for the both of us!” Virgil said smiling triumphantly. Zeke lightly smacked him on the shoulder, earning a laugh from both of the blondes. “Alright that’s gonna be $10.85!” Steph said as she typed the price into the register behind the counter. Virgil handed her his card with a smile, taking note of the slight pout on Zeke’s face (god he was so cute). Steph swiped the card and took a second to look at it before handing it back to Virgil along with his receipt. “So your name’s Virgil?” Steph asked as Zeke began to get up and gather their food. “Yep, Virgil Fox.” He smiled at her as he stood up, hissing at the pain in his leg. Zeke wrapped his arm back around Virgil’s waist without hesitation and they started heading for the door. “Well it was nice meeting you Virgil. I hope I’ll see you again soon!” Steph said, winking at Zeke when she said the last bit. “Bye Steph.” Zeke said to her, rolling his eyes as he and Virgil left. “She was really nice.” Virgil said as they got in the car. “Yeah Stephs pretty great! Okay Virg I’m gonna need you to hold the food while I drive.” Zeke said to the boy next to him as he started the car. “Sir yes sir!” Virgil retorted, giving him a joking salute. “So are you gonna tell me where we’re going?” Virgil asked Zeke as he took a sip of his milkshake. “Nope!” Zeke said with a big smile plastered across his face as he pulled out of the parking lot. “Okay well if you plan on killing me, don’t make it messy. I want an open casket funeral!” Virgil said, causing Zeke to laugh. 

Before Virgil knew it, Zeke was pulling off the road and driving through a clearing between a gathering of trees. He couldn’t tell if they were actually driving on a dirt road through this forest or if Zeke was just totally off roading at this point. Before he had time to ask, Zeke parked the car and got out. Virgil looked up and saw they were on a cliffside overlooking another town. “Woah dude this is sick!” He said as Zeke helped him out of the car. Zeke didn’t even wait for the sound of Virgil being in pain to wrap his arm around the smaller boy's waist, Virgil definitely didn’t mind though. “Yeah it’s pretty cool, Steph brought me here one time after work to smoke. Now I come here on my own to read or smoke, really to do anything.” Zeke explained as they walked to the near edge of the cliff and Virgil sat down. “Oh wait, I have a blanket in my car. I’ll be right back!” Zeke said, leaving Virgil sitting in the grass with their food. When he came back Virgil greeted him with a warm smile that made his heart flutter. “Are you wanting to sit on it or wrap up in it?” Virgil asked, still smiling at the other boy. “Well it’s for us to sit on, but if you’re cold I have a jacket in my car I can-” Virgil cut him off with a laugh. “Zeke it’s fine, I’ll be okay.” Virgil said, making grabby hands at the blanket which Zeke happily gave him. Virgil laid the blanket out on the ground and waited for Zeke to sit down on it before scooching over next to him. “One classic burger and fried for the boy with the blonde hair.” Zeke said with a giggle as he handed Virgil his food, which he gladly took, allowing his fingers to linger over Zeke’s for just a few extra seconds. “So, this is a pretty swanky first date spot.” Virgil said casually, amusedly watching as Zeke got flustered again. “T-this is a date?” He asked, choking slightly on a french fry. “I’d like to think it is. I’m not just gonna let a cute skater boy patch up my knee and then NOT take him on a date.” Virgil said, scooting closer to Zeke and pressing their shoulders together. Zeke turned bright red and turned his face away from Virgil, opting to take a sip of his milkshake instead. “O-okay.” He managed to get out. It was pretty funny when Zeke thought about it, when he first met Virgil he was smooth talking and confident, but after spending only an hour with him he was bashful and flustered. Zeke didn’t get flustered, but then again he didn’t get flirted with by a lot of gorgeous surfer boys. “You look pretty when you blush.” Virgil said to Zeke, popping a fry into his mouth. Zeke looked back at Virgil who just kept sitting there with that smug look on his face. His dumb fucking cute face. “Shut up!” Zeke mumbled before taking a bite of his burger. “Why don’t you make me?” Virgil teased, a mischievous look in his eyes. “You’ve gotta stop doing that!” Zeke scolded him as he tried not to choke on his food. “Doing what?” Virgil asked innocently, betting his eyelashes as he sipped on his milkshake. “Saying shit just to make me flustered!” Zeke said, crossing his arms and pouting his lip slightly. “But it’s so fun! Plus you look so cute!” Virgil said with a laugh, squeezing the brunette’s cheeks. Zeke threw a fry at the other boys face, getting a quick reaction out of the blonde. “Oh my god you did not!” Virgil exclaimed, returning the action by throwing a few fries of his own. Soon enough it had evolved into a whole war between the two boys: each of them wasting their fries on throwing, and Virgil even going as far as to throw a couple of ketchup packets at Zeke. Just as Virgil was going to reach for more fries, Zeke got a smug look on his face. The brunette grabbed Virgil’s wrist with just enough strength to keep the boy from throwing any more fries. Virgil’s face turned a deep shade of red as Zeke gave him a smirk. “Are we done yet?” He asked, in response Virgil tugged on his wrist which caused Zeke to fall closer towards him. “I guess.” Virgil said complacently, knowing he was in control again. It was Zeke’s turn to blush now, his face was just a few inches away from Virgil’s and god he could feel the other boy’s breathing. This was insane, here he was with a guy he met not even two hours ago at the skatepark, a complete blushing and flustered mess. 

Zeke couldn’t explain it, but there was just something about Virgil that was so enticing, not to mention the fact that he was incredibly attractive and charismatic too. So here Zeke was, sitting in front of this blonde surfer boy who he only met cause the guy absolutely ate shit back at the park, still gripping his wrist and contemplating whether or not it was okay to kiss him. The sound of Virgil's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, “Zeke… you’re starting to squeeze my wrist kinda hard.” Virgil said, giving the boy a look. “Oh shit Virg I’m sorry!” Zeke said as he pulled his hand back and turned away from Virgil to take a bit of his burger. “Hey don’t worry I’m fine, I promise.” Virgil insisted, giving Zeke’s shoulder a squeeze and secretly missing his touch. The pair fell silent for a moment, Virgil eating from his burger and Zeke sipping on his strawberry shake. Zeke had scooted closer to Virgil again, close enough for their legs to be pressed together if one of them moved even an inch. Which, of course, Virgil did. “How long have you been skating for Zeke?” Virgil asked him, finally breaking the silence. “I got my first board when I was ten, but I didn’t start seriously skating, like going to parks and learning tricks, until I was around twelve. So, six or eight years, depending on how you look at it .” Zeke responded, rambling slightly. “What about you Virg? You never actually told me how many years you’ve been surfing for.” Zeke turned his head to look at the blonde who was already looking back at him, their faces were inches apart again. “I-I started learning when I was eight.” Virgil said in a near whisper, his eyes darting from Zeke’s eyes to his lips and back to his eyes again. It didn’t go unnoticed on Zeke’s part, his cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he made a decision as he watched Virgil turn his head to look in front of them. “Hey Virg?” Zeke said, sucking in a breath as Virgil turned to face him again. “Yeah?” Virgil mumbled, locking eyes with Zeke. For a second Zeke hesitated, wondering if this was a good idea, but something inside him pushed him forward and suddenly his lips were on Virgil’s. Virgil froze for a second, but soon enough he was kissing Zeke back. Holy shit he was kissing Zeke, but more importantly, ZEKE HAD KISSED HIM. Zeke had kissed Virgil, and oh my god it felt right. Virgil knew he liked boys, but he had never kissed one before, and wow it felt a lot better than kissing girls. The kiss was gentle and sweet, Virgil wrapped his arms around Zeke’s neck to pull him closer and Zeke smiled into the kiss. Eventually the two pulled apart, both blushing and wearing dopey grins. “I guess that staring was worth it huh? Even if you ate shit because of it.” Zeke said with a giggle as he bumped his shoulder into Virgil’s. “W-what? What staring? You saw that? Oh my god I’m an idiot!” Virgil said as his cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment. “Shut up Virg.” Zeke said before pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
